Owe You One!
by Roronona.Zoro
Summary: Ace visits the StrawHats' ship to to tell Luffy that he 'owes him one' from when they were kids... and he finally figured out what he wants, a day alone with out favorite swordsman  YAOI/LEMON/ACExZORO


**Hope this story is better than my first one, it kind of failed but I'm new at this ^^ beware: lemons ahead!**

It was a casual day on the Thousand Sunny, the water was calm, the sky was clear, and Ace deemed it perfect for a visit.

Ace's small boat raced across the water, spraying the drops in every direction as he approached the large ship. When he reached the Thousand Sunny, he attacthed his boat to the side and transformed into fire to fly up the side.

As he shot over the railing he returned to normal, landing on thee deck in the middle of the crew.

Brooke was singing, Chopper and Luffy were listening to Usopp's stories, Frankey was drinking cola, Sanji was swooning over Nami and Robin while they read their books, and Zoro was sleeping.

Everyone stopped and Zoro cracked an eye open, Luffy's face broke into a huge grin "AAAAACE!" he yelled in a singsong voice as he tackled the older teen.

"Woah Luffy! I missed you too, but you don't need to knock us overboard." Ace said as he wiggled out of his brother's grip, Luffy giggled and let go.

Ace looked around, his gaze resting on the green haired swordsman. He grinned as he walked over to Zoro, "Oh, hey Ace. Haven't seen you since Alabasta, what-" Zoro was cut off when Ace grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close to his face.

Zoro blinked, "What are you..?" he was interupted once again when Ace pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Zoro's eyes went as wide as saucers when Ace shot his tongue through their lips, tasting the inside of his cheeks.

Zoro pushed the teen backwards and stumbled backwards a few steps before falling on his ass. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" he screamed, Ace laughed.

Luffy came up behind Zoro and laughed, "Don't worry, that's just how he says he likes someone!" he chirped.

Zoro whipped around, "BY GLOMPING THEM?" that made Luffy laugh again.

"Yep." said Ace calmly, everyone looked at him.

"DAMN IT!" Nami cursed, all eyes left Ace and landed on her. "What's wrong, Nami-san?" asked Robin. Nami let out a sigh, "He's polite and not as retarded as most guys! I was going to ask him out but like all the good guys, he's _gay_!" she shrieked.

Ace laughed, "Well yeah... and I was here for a reason" Zoro's eyes narrowed "Other than attacking me?" he said in a sarcastic tone. Ace chuckled, "Eight years ago, on my birthday, Luffy didn't get me a gift. I was okay with it, I just said he owed me one."

The crew was silent, no one knew what his birthday had anything to do with them.

"'One' as in _one day with your swordsman._" he ended. Luffy picked his nose, " 'Kay, bring him back tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Zoro shrieked, Luffy looked over at him "It's okay! Ace is nice, we grew up together so it's all good as long as he drops you off tomorrow."

Zoro's eye twitched.

"Thanks kiddo! Seeya later!" called Ace as he lifted Zoro by the waist over his shoulder, jumped off the ship onto his boat and sped away with Zoro resisting the entire time.

Everyone stared as the dot dissapeared on the horizon. "A shame, I wanted to see if they made out." Said Robin, unnaturally calmly. The crew all stared at her. Nami broke the silence, "Yeah, it would have been _hot._"

"NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Sanji screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zoro sat on the back of Ace's small ship as they shot across the water, "Okay, okay you win. Now what do want?" he grunted. Ace smirked, "You'll see" those words made Zoro a bit nervous.

After a little while they arrived at a small island, it was unpopulated and the natural look was beautiful.

The blue waves crashed against the sandy shore, there was no seaweed and the water was chrystal clear. There were a few palm trees, completing the beautiful scene.

They slowly pulled up on the beach. Ace hopped off onto the shore, Zoro silently followed.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Zoro said in an irritated tone, the beautiful scene seemed beyond boring to him. No booze meant no reason to stay.

Ace smirked again, "it." he stated flatly. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"You asked what we we're gonna do, we're gonna do _it_" Ace explained. Zoro's jaw hung slack, "WHA! I CAN'T... I MEAN... BUT... _WHAT!"_ Ace laughed at Zoro's confusion. "It's alright baby, no one needs to know. As far as the crew knows, we were training. Better?"

Zoro felt his face go red, "No! It is not a good thing to do!" Ace laughed, "It's fine, plus if you _don't_ do it I'll tell them you did."

Zoro was pissed now, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Ace grinned, "Can and will!" Zoro growled, "You bastard..."

"OKAY! First of all, when was the last time you had sex?" Ace questioned. "WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Zoro yelled. "Just answer it" Ace demanded.

Zoro shuffled his feet and looked away, "...never..."

Ace stiffled a giggle, "Are you telling me, that the great Roronoa Zoro... is a _virgin?_" Zoro twitched, "With all the training I do I don't have time for sex! Sounds like a pain in the ass anyways... literally."

Ace rolled his eyes, Zoro sucked at telling jokes. "Yes it hurts a little at first, but then it feels amazing!"

The swordsman snorted, "Yeah right, where's your proof?" Ace smirked, "Right here..."

Zoro looked at him but saw nothing, "What the hell are you talkin' about? I don't see any- MMF!" Zoro was cut off when Ace's hands shot up and grabbed both sides of his head, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Ace slowly pulled away and looked into Zoro's eyes. The emerald orbs, they sparkled brighter than the stars themselves and the famous Fire Fist could feel his legs turn to jelly as he realized those beautiful eyes and everything that came with them... were all his.

Zoro stuttered, "A... Ace... wha..?" Ace grabbed Zoro by the waist, flipping him over onto the sand before jumping on top of him and resting his head on Zoro's chest.

"So, it's your first time?" asked Ace, Zoro blushed and nodded. Ace continued "Don't worry, you are in good hands."

Zoro felt two hands slip under his plain white shirt, after Ace deemed that it was in the way, he pulled the shirt off in one quick motion. "O... OI! Careful! You could have torn it in half, I don't have the money to... NNnng!"

Zoro arched his back as Ace nibbled and licked his nipples, massaging them to life. "See baby, feels good doesn't it?" said Ace as he traced his finger around the hardened skin.

Zoro nodded, clenching his teeth so that he didn't make another weak sound.

Ace licked his nipples, his chest, slowly moving up to his shoulders and across to his neck. He gently nibbled on Zoro's tanned skin until another moan erupted from Zoro, letting him know he found the sweetspot.

Ace stopped moving and began to suck and bite on the sensitive, tan skin. Zoro writhed under him making all sorts of sounds the swordsman didn't know he could make.

Ace laughed to himself "The greatest swordsman in the world, eh? For such a big guy you're so damn sensitive." Zoro glared "SH... SHUT UP! AND GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Ace sighed, the teen was difficult although Ace was sure to make the time worth it. "Relax, you're gonna be real grateful in a minute."

Zoro squirmed underneathe Ace, his mind was racing but all thought stopped when Ace held his hand up to Zoro's mouth. The swordsman blinked in confusion.

"Suck" Ace said simply as he pushed a few fingers into Zoro's mouth.

After his fingers were copletely wet, he proceded to prepare the swordsman for his own sword. Zoro felt a wet fingertip draw circles around his entrance as he let out a sharp gasp. Ace smirked at Zoro's behavior.

Zoro felt a shockwave shoot through his body as he felt a finger slip in and out of him, he arched his back as he felt the second one enter. He felt the fingers scissoring and crossing inside of him, stretching the soft flesh.

Zoro let out a sigh of relief when the fingers were pulled out of him. Suddenly, Ace jerked him upwards onto his hands and knees. After a few seconds Zoro clued in to what was going on, but it was a moment too late.

Ace thrust into him, hilt deep. "AAAAH!" Zoro cried out, digging hid fingers into the sand. Ace froze, giving Zoro time to get used to the feeling, Zoro looked over at Ace. His face was flushed red and wet from sweat making his green hair a damp mess.

"Y... you sick... son of a bitch just MOVE ALREADY!" Zoro yelled, finally giving in to Ace's dirty desires, the statement caused a huge cocky grin to cross Ace's face.

The fiery teen mimicked Luffy's brainless grin perfectly hearing the swordsman accept the actions.

Ace slowly pulled out before pushing back in just as slow, the speed was torturing the poor swordsman as he began to pant louder. "G... go fah- aaah... faster... pleeaaase..." Zoro said between moans and gasps.

Ace's grin didn't fade as he began to thrust into Zoro, deeper, faster. Suddenly Zoro's head jerked up and he let out the loudest moan yet as Ace brushed past his sweetspot. Ace's grin grew even larger (if possible).

Zoro gripped the sand as if it were a lifeline as Ace's thrusts became fenzied, smashing Zoro's sweetspot everytime. "Ahh..." Zoro moaned before clenching his teeth together, he sounded so helpless and he _hated_ it. Ace kissed him sweetly, "Your voice is so beautiful, let me hear it. Say my name."

The swordsman swallowed hard as Ace continued to thrust into him, "A... Aaaace...nnng..." he cried out. Ace felt his face become yet even more flushed.

Suddenly, Zoro felt a hand roughly grab his hardened member and began to play with it, lightly touching the tip and massaging the entire length before Ace began to pump his hands up and down causing Zoro to have a sensory overload.

"Ace... I... I'm gonna... ah... AAAaaaaahhh~" Zoro moaned, arching his back as he came all over Ace's hand causing Ace to come inside of him also moaning.

After pulling himself out of Zoro, collapsing beside the swordsman. Zoro was still breathing deeply, his face was a deep pink and coated in sweat. He was so sexy, DAMN IT! Why did he have to join Luffy's crew instead of Whitebeards? Then everynight they could...

Smiling a strange grin, Ace felt a bit of blood trickled out of his nose, Zoro looked up at him. "What the hell are you thinking about?"

Ace laughed to himself before planting a kiss on Zoro's forehead, "_You._" Zoro's cheeks became red again.

The famous firefist pulled Zoro to his chest, wrapping his arms and legs around the swordsman cuddling him as if he were a little green kitten. If anyone else even _dared_ to try this 'cuddling' on Zoro he would leave them looking like they had gone through a paper shredder... but Ace was different. Ace was... _Ace_.

Zoro smiled, "I love you" he said sweetly. "Love you too." returned Ace, fighting back the words "HE'S SO DAMN CUTE!" that were swirling around in his head.

Zoro soon fell asleep in Ace's arms, Ace didn't sleep though. He wanted to be awake to enjoy every second of his time with _his_Zoro.

PAGE BREAKstop staring, bitchjk i love you :D

After recovering, Ace returned Zoro to the Thousand Sunny. The two somehow convinced the crew they were training (Robin knew otherwise, as usual) and Sanji invited Ace to dinner.

Dinner was the usual chaotic scene, no one noticed two lovers exchanging a glance every few minutes.

Suddenly a rubbery arm knocked over Ace's glass, spilling a deep crimson colored alchohol all over him. Ace stared down at his wet chest and shorts. Luffy stopped eating instantly, "GAH~ ACE! I'm sorry! I think I have enough money for new shorts, Nami said that red wine stains, but I..."

Ace interupted him, "Don't worry about it Luffy..." he looked over at Zoro and smirked "Let's just say you owe me one."

**There ya' go, hot lemony goodness for everyone! ...Now, This was over 2,000 words. Think you could leave 20 in a review..? THANKS~!**


End file.
